


There's More to Me

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Rosto than what Beka sees on the surface. All she sees is the perfect, calm exterior of the Rogue. She doesn't see that he's just like her on the inside, that he's a mortal man like any other. A poem from Rosto's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More to Me

There's more to me,

Than what you see.

There's more than vanity and pride.

I'm more than a rusher,

I'm more than the Rogue.

I'm just a man like any other.

It's just what you choose to see.

You see the exterior,

The calm, the confidence,

You don't see that I'm just as human as you.

I can see it in your eyes,

You think I'm invincible.

I'm not.

I'll die, just like everyone else.

I'm not immortal, I'm not invincible.

Beneath what you see,

I'm just like you –

Human, vulnerable, even scared sometimes.

There's more to me than just the surface,

That's only part of who I am.

There's more to me than that.


End file.
